yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Promised Neverland Wiki:Poll Archive
This is a collection of polls that have been carried out on the main page. Polls which have been moved off of the main page are placed here for posterity, and votes may still be cast. Anime= 2017 Who is your favourite main character? Emma Norman Ray 2018 Christmas is coming...what do you wish for? Volume 11 Phil Orphan meat marinated with tears I don't celebrate Christmas I just want the anime What do you look forward to the most for the anime adaptation? To see how they animate the dark/gory scenes The quality of the animation The music Emma's scream I just wish the adaptation is done right Other reasons 2019 Do you like the anime opening theme song, "TOUCH OFF"? I love it! I like it I don't I personally think it doesn't suit the anime Which ending theme song do you prefer? Zettai Zetsumei (Ending 1) Lamp (Ending 2) What do you think about the anime adaptation? It was amazing! Can't wait for the second season! It was good, but it could have been better. I didn't like the anime and I expected more from it. What surprises you the most in season 1? The discovery of Conny's corpse. Whenever Krone makes creepy faces. Ray being Isabella's spy and the traitor. Norman discovering the cliff over the walls. Ray tries to burn himself. Phil and the younger orphans being left behind. Isabella's tragic past. Isabella is actually a good person deep down. The revelation of Ray being Isabella's biological son. Emma and the orphans being able to escape. Do you hope that Kaiu Shirai (TPN mangaka) can do a face reveal? No, he deserves privacy. Yes, if he is comfortable with that. If you were to sit for Grace Field House's daily tests, how do you think you will fare? I'll score so bad that I'll be shipped out like Conny. As good as Emma, Norman and Ray!�� Average? How am I supposed to know? I don't even know how the questions are like. Depends on what subject or topic is tested. I'll still be shipped out in the end who cares? |-|Manga= 2016 What Are Your Thoughts on the Series So Far? Its Wonderful! Its Alright! It Has Potential! I Don't Like It! I Hate! 2017 Who is your favourite villain in The Promised Neverland? Krone Izabella The Demons Archduke Lewis None of the above Others 2018 Who is your favorite female character in The Promised Neverland? Emma Isabella Sister Krone Gilda Violet Mujika Gillian Sonia Conny Someone else Oh no! It's the zombie apocalypse! Who will you count on to help you survive? Emma Ray Norman Lucas Oliver Violet Sonju Mujika Lewis Minerva Someone else Nobody How do you feel about Archduke Lewis' death? Kinda sad, he was a good villain... He should had live, he could be a main villain for the series. I'm glad he's dead, I don't like him. Other reasons. What are your Positive thoughts on the Goldy Pond arc? The characters introduced in this arc (Leuvis, Lucas etc.) are interesting/great! When Nameless man finally reveals his name. The reveal of William Minerva. The mystery behind Peter Ratri and his connections with the demons entices me. The secret location underneath the windmill in Goldy Pond (with underground lake, elevator and telephone) where Emma and Lucas found. The fact that Norman is still alive. Other reasons. What are your Negative thoughts on the Goldy Pond arc? This arc is too long... When Emma stood up from the ground after being stabbed by Leuvis in Chapter 93. The fact that too many characters are introduced. Norman did not got much screen time. :/ Some of the fights were dragged on too long/boring When some of the characters survived despite being fatally injured. Other reasons. 2019 Currently, which of the following is your favorite Arc? Introduction Arc Jailbreak Arc / Escape Arc Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc / Goldy Pond Arc Culvitidala Arc Favorite Adult in The Promised Neverland? Isabella Krone Yugo Lucas Andrew Oliver Vincent Cislo Barbara Others Do you think Norman will be the future villain (or anti-hero) of the series? No! He will never betray Emma and Ray. Yeah. I think the manga has been foreshadowing this for some time now. I'm not sure, but I'm fine with that. I'm not sure, but I don't want him to! Out of all the characters listed, who do you think is most likely still alive? Phil Leuvis Isabella Leslie William Minerva Favorite member in Norman's crew? Zazie Barbara Vincent Cislo Category:Browse Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists